Seeing The World in Color
by Lima Bean Nightmare
Summary: Peter is eighteen the first time he sees in color, and it's ruined by seeing his soulmate's blood sprayed all over his face, he screams and cries while the color of the world bleeds away. Wade is thirty-eight when he meets Spiderman's eyes and he's seeing the whole thing in vibrant color, the red and blue or his suit, and the color of the world around him.
Peter Parker-Stark is five years old when Tony Stark and Steve Rogers adopt him. They are the ones to explain the soulmate system to the young boy, telling him that the world would come alive with color when he sees his soulmates face, his dads take turns carrying him to bed every night and tuck him into bed, Peter can t imagine his life any other way, than with his two super hero dads. They tell him how his eyes are perfect pools of hazel that anyone would surely love.

Wade Wilson is twenty-five years old by the time he gives up on ever finding his soulmate, after all who would want such a stupid piece of shit, a merc with a mouth, someone covered in hideous scars. He knows it's way too much to hope someone could ever love someon as ficked up as him. Either that or he would accidentally kill his poor soul mate.

Peter is ten years old when his friend Gwen meets her soulmate, some rich boy with no manners, and pretty soon, they decide to find some fancy boarding school for young soulmates or something, Peter stopped listening. His dads tuck him into bed that night, when Gwen and her better half leave. They tell him whoever gets to be his soulmate will be lucky to have someone with such beautiful, expressive eyes.

Wade is thirty years old when he gets it in his mind he d rather die than let someone have him as a forever partner. For a whole week Wade kills himself every time he wakes up, hoping that his body might actually get the hint that he doesn t want to keep coming back to life, one, it hurts like a bitch, and two, he doesn t want whoever is made for him to have to deal with this shit. After seven days of finding new and creative ways to be unalive, he gives up and lays in his bathtub and cries until broken, stupid retching sounds are the only thing heard through the whole apartment. Wade eventually stumbles into the kitchen and eats a questionable chimichanga.

Peter is fifteen when he is bitten by a radioactive spider, and he tries to hide his new abilities from his super hero, genius family, (it so doesn t work, they find out within the first year) going so far as to make everything himself. He has to get help from his uncle Thor, who is sworn to secrecy, because the human soulmate system doesn t apply to him, to get the blue and red fabric for his suit. He decided after his Aunt May died he didn t want to find his soulmate, because everyone he cares about keeps dropping dead. The night of her funeral, Peter sits undetected in his dads room and stares at them while they sleep for three hours, until Tony wakes up and screams, promptly telling him to quit being paranoid and creepy, this is said while Tony is hugging the poor kid.

Wade is thirty-five when he decides to move to New York City, it s almost like he has to be there, he is completely ignoring how the voices are arguing with him, bringing up the Avengers to try and persuade him to move anywhere else. He says maybe they ll find a way to make sure he stays unalive. It s a bitter thought that gets Yellow right on board.

Peter is eighteen the first time he sees in color, and it s ruined by seeing his soulmate s blood sprayed all over his face, he screams and cries while the color of the world bleeds away. Steve carried him home and tucked him into bed that night, but of course, Peter couldn t sleep, not with that image in his head. Instead, he chose to sit in bed, turning a knife over in his hands repeatedly, before finally making his mind up and cutting his wrists open. Blearily, he hears JARVIS calling for help, before he passes out.

Wade is thirty-eight when he meets Spiderman s eyes and he s seeing the whole thing in vibrant color, the red and blue or his suit, and the color of the world around him, and then the man in front of him is covered in blood. He doesn t wake up until the next morning, and the only thought on his mind is getting to his soulmate, to Spiderman. He noticed that he was seeing things in a kind of muted way, nothing compared to the vibrant colors he was seeing yesterday.

Peter is eighteen years, six months and five days old when he wake up to screaming, and his spidey senses are going haywire.

I don t care what you have to say! Tony screams, throwing his glass against the wall next to Wade s head. You ll only hurt him!

Please, Wade s voice sounds pitiful and broken. I need to see him, please.

No.

Tony, maybe Steve s voice trails off.

No.

Peter stumbles into the room right as Tony is rearing back for a punch that never hits its intended target. Before he can even think, a fist is connecting to Peter s face and the whole room just stops. Peter falls into strong arms, and he just feels at home.

Tony and Steve are freaking out, almost crying as they wach their son, their baby being swooped up into murderous arms. Steve wants to rip him out of those arms and pretend none of this ever happened, while Tony is just standing there, holding his fist and staring at them with wide eyes. Peter and Wade stared at each other lovingly, wide eyed and astoished.

Hi, I m Wade, The merc whispered. But you can just call me the man of your dreams.

I m Peter, is the awed reply.

This cannot be fucking happening, Tony mumbles.

Wanna get out of here, Baby Boy?

Sure, Peter says, the nickname sending excited shivers up his spine.

Wade is completely blown away by how beautiful his Peter is, his eyes have to be his favorite, and then his glorious ass, and then his defined cheekbones. He just can t help but wonder how he ever got so lucky. Peter is blown away by Wade s sheer size, and how gentle the man is. He wonders how someone like the merc could ever love someone like Peter. Neither would give up this feeling for anything.

Peter is leaning into the strong arms and chest as they walk towards his dads, who ve pulled each other into a strong embrace. Wade pulls Peter closer to him as they walk past Tony, almost like he thought they would try to steal Peter away. When they enter the elevator, Peter leans up for a kiss, meeting Wade halfway. It s less like fireworks and more like twenty grenades going off right in front of him.

I love you, Wade says.

I love you too, Peter replies. But can we get an ice pack for my face?

Shit!


End file.
